User blog:Gottadome12/Schooled!
Volume 1, Chapter 4 | Pokemon Academy: Ultra Paths A Pokemon Academy Production... A boy with messy brown hair walked down the street. His Delta Charmander was struggling to catch with the trainer. “Come on Charmander...you’re so damn slow!” He shouted. “Geez, Devon...you should choose Bulbasaur instead.” He referred to himself in the third person and slapped himself on the head. “Char, char.” Charmander catches up to Devon and both of them pass by Ross and his Pokemon. Sitting on the bench and taking a break from his journey, Ross was sitting on a bench with his little sister in his lap. He was feeding her some Gerber’s banana sauce. It was basically mashed up bananas for babies to eat. The classy Litten was over to the side sleeping, and the angry Ursaring was acting like Ross bodyguard on the lookout for whoever was going to try and approach him. Natalie clapped her hands. She was calling out for more food, from her brother. Ross moves the spoon around like an airplane. “You want the banana sauce, don’t you Natie-patie?!” He asked. Natalie clapped, but Ross couldn’t resist the urge to feed her, so he put the spoon in her mouth, and she starts chewing on the sauce. Natalie enjoyed it, which filled Ross heart with happiness, causing him to smile. “I’m glad you enjoyed that Natalie!” “Furfrou, Furforu, Furforu!” The normal type Pokemon who was known around the city for stealing people’s food held her nose up high. Her fur dirty, and clearly needed a shower. The people who walked past her though she smelt awful. Furfrou sees Ross feeding Natalie. Furfrou's mouth watered. The normal type Pokemon was hungry and wanted to get something to eat. “Fur, fur!” Furfrou runs to Ross and grabs the jar with her mouth. “Rou, rou, rou!” Furfrou sticks her tongue out at Ross. She tosses the jar up in the air and the banana sauces slides into Furfrou's mouth. Furfrou swallows the sauces as the jar falls on the ground and breaks. Ross shouts. He got angry. Steam started to come out of his ears, that was how angry he got. “You! You! You-” Ross was about ready to throw a temper tantrum, but before he did anything, the normal type Pokemon Ursaring steps in-front of Ross, wanting to protect him. “Ursa, ursa!” Ursaring stomps his foot on the ground. Ursaring fists turned white and charge at Furfrou. Ursaring was going to do whatever it takes to defend her trainer. Furfrou was scared. “Rou, rou.” Furfrou ran away like a coward. Ursaring chases after Furfrou, as Furfrou hides behind a trash can in the back of an alley. Ursaring, Ross, and Litten run off, trying to find Furfrou, but luckily the normal type was hiding behind a safety net. Furfrou sighed, feeling a sigh of relief. A girl and her Eevee walked down the road. They looked at Furfrou and giggled. “Well Vui, I see that Furforu is at it again.” She said. Both Vui and Aster, which was the girl's name, watched Furfrou eat and then shrugged it off, deciding to go back to what they were doing before. The Pokemon center bell rings. That meant that a Pokemon was finished with recovery. Matthew looks at Nurse Joy as she brought the tray out to the front. Walking alongside Nurse Joy was Blissey and Comfey, her assistants in the Alola Region. On the tray was Matthew’s trusty partner Pokemon, Spike the Aipom. With one glance at Matthew, Spike jumps off the tray and into Matthew’s arms. Matthew and Spike were both happy to see each other as they embraced in a hug. Once they finished up with their hug, Spike climbs on Matthew’s right shoulder and they look at Nurse Joy. “Hey, Nurse Joy...I was wondering if you could maybe tell me where the Pokemon School is?” “Oh, the Pokemon School?” Nurse Joy asked. She points over towards the window while walking at the same time with Nurse Joy. They both look at a large school building. “That’s the Pokemon school right there.” She explained. Matthew bowed, showing his respect. “Thank you, Nurse Joy!” He and Spike head off to the Pokemon school. It wasn’t that long of a trip, only taking like three minutes. Matthew looks up at the building. He was surprised by how huge the school was. He saw children playing together with their Pokemon and a few playing with each other. The silver-haired boy who had been following Matthew hid behind a street light pole. His worst nightmare had come true. The person he had wanted to know had gone to the one place he didn’t want to go to...the Pokemon school. “Oh, no... why is he at the Pokemon school?” The boy asked. Haru tried to calm down. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, like rain coming down from clouds. “There you are!” A semi-muscular boy said. He had brown hair and purple eyes. Standing with him where two boys around the same age. One had brown hair and green eyes, and the other had black hair and raven colored eyes. Standing right beside them was one of the three elemental monkeys, Pansage, Panpour, and Pansear. “HARU!” The muscular boy revealed his name. Haru swallowed his spit. He started to back up until he reached the pole. “Hey, Uno, Dos, Tres. How have the three of you been?” He stuttered, not being able to get a word off of his mouth. Each of the three boys put their hands on their hips and there Pokemon followed suit. They glared at Haru with intense stares, making Haru uncomfortable. “Please, I’ll do anything...I’ll finishes your homework...or something else….” He continued. “Hey, leave him alone!” “Who is that?” Dos said. Matthew, Matilda, and Spike stood there. Half of a shadow was casting over their face, making the three of them looking threatening. “The name is Matthew, and I’m going to...uh I don’t exactly know why I’m going on a journey yet…” He scratched the back of his head and sweatdropped. Spike wasn’t surprised and shrugged her shoulders. “Eh, eh.” “What are you, Haru’s friend or something?” Uno asked. “Yes, I am.” He responded, even though he didn’t know who Haru was exactly, but wanted to protect him. “And you’re going to leave him alone or else.” Matt threatened. He was serious about it too, both his Pokemon agreed as they had sharp looks on their faces. “And what are you going to do?” Everyone in Uno’s crews, both the people and the Pokemon followed what Uno did and folded their +arms together. They were a strong pack, and no one was going to be able to tear them apart. “I’ll show you, what I’m going to do, alright,” Matthew replied. Matthew and Uno both glare at one another. The stare between the two of them was so intense that you could see bolts of lightning coming out of their eyes. But a lady with short raven hair separated the two boys. She was wearing a white button-up shirt and a red scarf that matched her glasses. She was taller than all of them. Standing right next to her was her trusty partner Popplio. “That’s enough from the both of you.” She said. “Teach Emily!” Uno, Dos, Tres, and Haru seemed scared of the lady. It was clear that they knew who she was, which surprised Matthew. “Teacher?” He asked. “Yes, I’m the teacher here at the Pokemon school and this is my partner pokemon, Poppy.” “Oy, oy!” Popplio clapped her hands. “Rotom Dex, who is that Pokemon?” Matthew asked Rotom, turning to look at the floating pokedex. Rotom Dex turns around and scans Popplio. A picture of Popplio pops up on the screen along with information about the Pokemon. “Popplio the Sea Lion Pokemon, a pure Water-Type. This Pokémon snorts liquid fluids from its nose, that allows it to blow balloons. Popplio is well known for being a serious worker who likes to get stuff done.” Matthew got the information that he nodded. Rotom Dex’s screen went back to normal. “What do you four think you’re doing leaving my class without permission? I’m disappointed in all four of you, but especially you Haru, this isn’t like you.” The teacher was angry. She looked at Haru who had a sad look on his face, she could tell that he regretted skipping out on school, the most out of everyone who was there. “I’m so sorry Mrs. Emily.” Haru apologized. “I’ll make sure to never skip class again.” He bends down. He felt super sorry for everything that he did. Haru wasn’t the type of kid to skip class, but he only did it to get away from the people at the school who kept making fun of him. “It’s okay,” Emily said. “Just get back to class, and I’ll forget this mistake, this one time.” She promised her students. She might’ve been hard on them, but deep down she truly cared for her kids. “Yes, Mrs. Emily!” The four students said. The four of them turn around and start walking back to the classroom, but that didn’t stop Uno from messing with Haru as he slaps him on the back of his head. Like always, Haru didn’t do anything. “Miss Emily...my name is Matthew. I had sent her by Professor Kukui to do an orientation trial, so I can get my Island Challenge amulet.” He explained to the teacher. Emily thought about it for a second. “Orientation trial huh…?” “Yes,” Matthew responded. “Well as much I would like to give you, your orientation trial, I can’t right now.” “How come?” Matthew asked. He felt disappointed. But he wasn't going to give up. He needed to know why exactly he couldn’t do his orientation trial right then and there. “Did something happen to the school?” He asked, wanting to make sure that everything was alright with the school. “Yes.” She responded. She turned around to the school and pointed at the windows. Things at the school looked very dark, almost as if there were no lights in there. “As you could tell, the lights at the school are out.” “Do you know what happened?” He asked. “No,” Emily replied. “If you could maybe find out what happened to the lights, then I think I can make an exception about giving you the amulet without necessarily going the orientation trial.” She promised, making a deal with the young boy. Matt nods his head, he thought that was perfect. “I can do that Mrs. Emily. It’s a deal!” The two give each other a handshake, giving a better understanding of one another, as they made a promise. A noisy Haru who hide behind a vending machine looked at Matthew and Emily. There was something interesting about Matthew that drew him to Haru, but he didn’t know what. Matthew walked down the steps of the basement. He figured that if he was going to get to the source of what was going on, he decided that going to the basement was the best option. Matthew felt alone in the basement, even though Spike, Matilda, and Rotom were with him. “I don’t know if I can do this…” “This is the only option you have, bzzzt. If you want to get to the source of what is calling the lights out at the Pokemon School.” Rotom responded, having a keen eye for these sorts of things. Rotom scavenged around the area, trying to see if he can find a source. “I wish it wasn’t the only one.” “Pom, pom.” “Noibat, bat, bat.” All of a sudden, the group started to hear a noise. “What was that?” Matthew asked. Matthew rushed to where he heard the noise and his group followed him. However, once they get close to the source of the noise, a pink horse like creature jumps in front of them with a stern intense glare. Matthew was taken aback. “Who's that Pokemon?” “And that’s my cue.” Rotom Dex turns around and scans the pink Pokemon. A picture of the pink pokemon shows up, as well as some information about it. “Minicorn, the Foal Pokemon. A Fairy and Normal-type. Due to its small structure and cute appearance, A popular toy brand was based on it.” Rotom Dex reported. The screen disappears as Rotom Dex. Matthew’s eyes turn into hearts. “It actually is really adorable.” He awed. “This isn’t the time for that, Matthew.” Rotom Dex nagged. “Minicorn seriously looks like it wants to inflict serious pain onto us.” Minicorn huffs and blows out a gust of pink winds. “Corn!” “Oh no, that’s Minicorn’s Fairy Wind!” Rotom Dex explained. Matthew knew that he had to act fast. “Matilda, use Outrage!” Matthew explained. He tossed his hand out, hoping that it would give Matilda a clearer direction. Matilda gets angry. Her face turns red and she starts to scream. “Noi, noi!” Matilda’s body gets surrounded by a purple light and Matilda’s eyes match purple outline. “Noibat, bat, bat,” Matilda said. Matilda spins and dodges the air. She then spits out a purple gulp. Rotom Dex freaked out. “Dragon-type attacks are immune to Fairy-Type Pokemon!” The gulp hits Minicorn, but it didn’t do anything. This caused her to grin. “Corn, corn, corn.” Minicorn had the upper hand was glad that she did. She turned her head to the side, elgentley moving her mane to the side. She had such a regal look to her. “Corn!” Minicorn charges at the Matilda like a lancer. Minicorn repeatedly stabs Matilda in the chest with her horn, inflicting a ton of damage to the dragon type pokemon, making it land on the ground. “That was Minicorn’s Horn Attack!” “Matilda, do you think you can get up?” “Noi, noi.” Matilda struggles to get up. It was very weak from the repeated horn attacks. Haru peaked from the corner he was hiding behind. He was watching the whole entire thing. His heart and courage for Matthew increased, the more he saw him dealing with these problems. You can say that Haru developed a bit of a crush on him. Minicorn’s shouts and three light blue balls of energy pop out, tapping in from Minicorn’s hidden power within. Minicorn shoots the three balls, trying to aim them at Matilda. Not wanting to let his idol down and get beaten. Haru steps into action by letting Tangela down on the ground. “Tang...tang...tang...Tangela, use Vine Whip!” He had trouble commanding Tangela what to do but was able to get some courage to say something. “Tangela.” Tangela nodded. Tangela does a backflip and jumps in front of Matthew and his friends. Tangela lands on the ground and was ready to attack. Two vines come out of Tangela’s body. Tangela slaps the balls and destroys them. “Gela.” “Thank you…” Matthew realized that he saw that Tangela before. “Haru?” He turned around to see a nervous Haru standing behind a trash can, shaking. “Hey, Haru...no need to hide.” “I...I... I…” Haru didn’t have enough courage to say anything. Minicorn growled for a few seconds. But since it wasn’t ladylike to her, Minicorn turns her head to the side. She was ready to end all of this and get back to do what she was doing. “Mini!” She charges stinking her horn out high. “Corn, corn, corn.” “Spike use Swift!” “Matilda use Acrobatics!” “Tang...tang...tang...tang...Tangela...use Vine Whip!” Haru tried his best to help out Spike, but he was finding it difficult to do so. Spike jumped in the air and swung her tail. She released three stars, that spinning. Matilda’s body turns blue and she flies towards Minicorn. Tangela releases two vines and tosses them at Minicorn. The stars spin around the vines and Matilda follows suit by spinning around the vines. It was as if the three attacks were colliding in a way. But before three attacks hit Minicorn, Minicorn leaps into the air and stabs Tangela, Matilda and Noibat, one by one, and striking them like crazy. The three Pokemon fall to the ground, getting exhausted from the barrage of horn attacks. Matthew was taken aback. “Matilda, Spike, return!” Matthew returns both of his Pokemon back into their balls. Haru looks at Haru to see what he was going to do in order recall Haru, him being a new trainer and all. Haru didn’t say anything and just used Tangela’s Level Ball to return Tangela. Haru walks over closer to his idol. Minicorn wiped off all of the dirt she got on her due to her battling. “Mini, mini,” Minicorn said. Two Magnemite float towards Minicorn and start talking to her. “Magnet, magnet.” Minicorn understood that the situation was an emergency and turns around and starts running away. “Corn!” “Hey!” Matthew said. Matthew started chasing after Minicorn. “Wait for me!” Rotom Dex said. The silent Haru didn’t say anything and just followed after the two. The three of them run, chasing after Minicorn and her friends. Minicorn and her friends stop as they see three other Magnemite looking over a Magnemite who was laying on a blanket. Matthew and friends stopped. They were surprised to see this. It wasn’t only Magnemite lying down, but there was a lot of cut wires down there too. Matthew hated seeing people sick and rushed into action, wanting to see what was wrong. “What exactly happened here?” “Corn, corn!” Minicorn yelled at Matthew, but one of the Magnemite scolds Minicorn, letting her know that every little thing was going to be alright. Minicorn growled and agreed to let Matthew and his friends help out. “Corn, corn.” “Thank you. I think we can be of great assistance.” Matthew offered. “But please, can you explain to us, what exactly is going on?” Matthew asked. Minicorn nodded. “Corn, corn, corn. Mini, mini, min, min.” “What?” Matthew asked. Rotom Dex clears its throat. “Let me translate that for you!” Rotom Dex started. “Apparently Magnemite is suffering from an electric overdose. Its adsorbed way too much electricity, and it’s body isn’t reacting well to it.” The floating ghost type explained. Haru steps in-front of Matthew. He had been hiding something that he thought would be helpful for this exact situation. But to his quiet demeanor, he didn’t know how to say it exactly. “I...I...I...I... think...I... can...be...of...assistance.” Haru started. Haru gets down on his knees and starts to take his backpack off. Haru opens up his backpack and starts taking out some medicine. Haru takes the Max Potion and sprays it on Magnemite. The chemicals from the spray, caused Haru to fill a bit of pain. “Magnet, magnet.” Haru then rips the revive package open and pours the power on to a spoon. “Now this is going to taste a little bitter Magnemite.” Haru puts the spoon in Magnemite mouth. Haru was right and it tasted bitter to the steel type. “Mag.” “Wow, Haru...I’m impressed.” Matthew complimented. Haru starts putting his things away and blushes. “Thank you…. thank...you...you...Mr. Matthew sir….” Haru bows down to Matthew. He was showing Matt that he had a sign of respect to him. Haru felt a little embarrassed, thinking that he was doing too much. “I’m sorry...I...I...I... I. Hope I’m not being extra…. Mr. Matthew sir.” Matthew laughs. “You’re such a gentleman, Haru!” But Matthew notices the medicine that Haru had and was wondering about it. “I had no idea that you had a backpack filled with medicine. Why do you have so much of it?” He asked. “I mostly just go to the Pokemon center.” “Well...you...see...Mr. Matthew. One...one...one...one...day I...I... want...to...make my own Pokemon Sanctuary.” Haru explained to his new friend. “A…. a....place...place...place...where...Pokemon can...come...come and stay...filed with...many...flowers...garden...and playthings! That is why I made sure to study my hardest everything Pokemon related so I can make my dream come true.” He explained. Matthew noticed that Haru stopped stuttering. He could sense that passion in Haru’s eyes and he loved that. Matthew almost wanted to cry. “Haru…” Matthew grabs Haru by the hands. “I could see how much passion you have with your dream! That is why, I want you to come along with me throughout my Alola journey, so we can achieve our dreams together.” This was the best question that Haru’s heard in his whole entire life. He didn’t even think about it for a second. He knew what he was going to say. “Mr... Mr... Matthew...I would love to come on a journey with you….” “Great!” Matthew replied. “Let’s do our best, to make sure that both of our dreams, can come true!” Matthew promised. Matthew and Haru high five each other. A new bond was formed between two people. Category:Blog posts